


Cold Nights

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Greg and cold nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic at livejournal.

A year ago, Greg slept beside his wife, cold nights made colder by the gap between them, by a truth that he didn't want to face. 

On the coldest of cold nights, when the truth had been pointed out to him at a Christmas party he'd rather forget, he'd returned home to find the bed empty, the house empty, save for a note left on the kitchen table.

There was a time when he didn't think he'd ever be warm again.

Now, he knows he was wrong, just like he was wrong to want to forget that party entirely. Because now, the one good thing to come out of it lies pressed up against him, her warm body warming him inside and out. He runs his fingers through Molly's hair, kisses her lips, enjoys the feel of her skin, the noises she makes as they move together.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
